Correspondance
by Mimi76lh
Summary: A Poudlard, Hermione, débarquant du Monde Moldu, s'apprête à démarrer sa scolarité dans ce lieu féérique. Un matin, un bel oiseau lui apporte la lettre de Orihime, jeune sorcière, élève de l'Institut japonais de Magie Elémentaire. S'en suit une correspondance qui durera toute l'année, et peut-être même plus ? [Présence de termes d'origine japonaise]
1. Présentation

**Correspondance**

Présentation

Fictionneuses et fictionners, bonjour !

Après avoir beaucoup hésité, ça y est, je me lance !

Laissez-moi donc vous présenter ma toute toute 1ère fanfiction !

Je l'ai écrite à l'occasion d'un concours de fanfictions. En fait, la librairie Plein Ciel du Havre (chez-moi ^^) a organisé un après-midi consacré à Harry Potter, dans le cadre des 20Ans de la parution de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, en France.

Au programme, des quiz, des coloriages, un concours de déguisements ET un concours de fanfictions ! ^^

Les règles étaient simples : une nouvelle, de 15 pages maximum, sur le thème d'Harry Potter.

Sinon, le mot d'ordre, c'était l'imagination ! On pouvait écrire sur Harry Potter, sur Poudlard… mais aussi, sur le monde magique en général ! On avait même le droit d'inventer des personnages, des lieux…etc. Vraiment, le jury voulait voyager ! ^^

C'est sur ce dernier point que j'ai choisi de créer mon histoire.

Comme je suis aussi fan d'Harry Potter que du Japon, j'ai décidé de mélanger ces deux univers.

J'ai donc eu l'idée d'un échange entre une sorcière britannique (Hermione) et une sorcière japonaise (que j'ai inventée).

L'histoire permet donc de découvrir les différences culturelles qui peuvent apparaître.

Et je suis d'autant plus fière de vous présenter ma fanfiction que… C'EST MOI QUI EST GAGNEE LE CONCOURS DE FANFICTIONS ! (*_*) Je suis TROP TROP contente ! ^^

Comme je l'ai indiqué en haut de la page, il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction. De ce fait, il se peut qu'il reste quelques incohérences, fautes d'orthographe…etc.

Donc, si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Toute remarque est bonne à prendre. Mais, qu'elles soient constructives !

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

Voici « Correspondance » ! ^^

Mimi76lh


	2. Chapitre 1

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient, bien évidemment, à sa si fantastique créatrice : notre Reine bien aimée JK. Rowling ! Je ne perçois aucun sou, je ne fais que l'emprunter !**

 **Il se peut aussi que j'intègre d'autres univers et d'autres personnages, auquel cas je les mentionnerai en début de chapitre.**

 **Le personnage de Miyazaki Orihime, l'Institut de Magie Elémentaire d'Aburaya, et le Monde Magique japonais dans son ensemble, sont ma propriété !**

~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **3 septembre 1991 – Palais d'Aburaya**_

Konnichiwa Granger-san !

Je m'appelle Miyazaki Orihime et je suis élève à l'Institut de Sorcellerie Elémentaire d'Aburaya.

Notre école a mis en place un programme d'échange scolaire, afin de découvrir et comparer les différentes manières de pratiquer la magie.

Je t'ai choisie pour être ma correspondante et, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais beaucoup échanger avec toi !

Tu peux demander à tes référents si tu le souhaites et j'espère qu'ils donneront leur accord !

Il y a un vieux proverbe au Japon qui pourrait être traduire par : « La connaissance est le premier pas vers le respect » et je trouve cela assez vrai !

A bientôt peut-être ! Mata ne !

Miyazaki Orihime

(Ps : pardon pour le côté très formel de ce courrier mais, c'est une marque de respect envers les personnes qu'on ne connait pas bien. Si tu m'y autorises, nous pourrons nous appeler par nos prénoms, lors de nos prochains échanges !)

~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **17 septembre 1991 – Poudlard**_

 **Chère Orihime,**

 **Tu n'imagines pas ma surprise en voyant ce bel oiseau se poser devant. Je crois que j'ai fait des jaloux !**

 **Est-ce de cette façon que vous envoyez votre courrier ? Nous, nous utilisons des hiboux et des chouettes !**

 **Je serais ravie de communiquer avec toi ! Et bien sûr, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, ce sera plus simple ! Les Professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore sont très heureux de cette demande et l'encouragent grandement !**

 **Le Professeur Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard et le Professeur McGonagall, c'est ma Tête de Maison.**

 **A Poudlard, il y a quatre Maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Les élèves y sont répartis selon leurs aptitudes et leurs caractères. A Gryffondor, ce sont les courageux, les hardis. A Poufsouffle, ce sont les altruistes et les généreux. A Serdaigle, ce sont les travailleurs. A Serpentard, ce sont les rusés, les ambitieux.**

 **Et vous ? Comment répartissez-vous les élèves ? Qui est le directeur ? Et comment sont les cours ? Sont-ils semblables aux nôtres ? Et c'est quoi la Magie Elémentaire ?**

 **Désolée, je m'emballe un peu mais je suis vraiment curieuse ! Je viens du Monde Moldu alors tout est nouveau pour moi !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Hermione Granger**


	3. Chapitre 2

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient, bien évidemment, à sa si fantastique créatrice : notre Reine bien aimée JK. Rowling ! Je ne perçois aucun sou, je ne fais que l'emprunter !**

 **La Sorcière Zeniba appartiens à son créateur, Hayao Miyazaki.**

~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **octobre 1991 – Palais d'Aburaya**_

Chère Hermione,

Ne t'en fait pas ! Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, c'est le but de cet échange !

Pour répondre à ta première question, ce sont effectivement des oiseaux lyres que nous utilisons pour le courrier mais, on peut aussi utiliser des grues japonaises.

Vous répartissez les élèves en 4 groupes ? Intéressant mais cela ne doit pas faciliter les échanges entre vous ?

Nous, nous ne vivons pas dans l'école, mais dans de petites maisons traditionnelles, au sein du village.

En fait, le village d'Aburaya est une sorte de gigantesque cité universitaire, où les élèves vivent presqu'à l'année. Nous partageons nos maisons avec d'autres étudiants, qui eux ne suivent pas forcément le même cursus que nous ! Et, nous ne travaillons pas pour un groupe, mais pour nous-même !

En fait, la Magie Elémentaire, c'est la Magie des Eléments.

Nous avons tous une affinité avec au moins un Elément et c'est pour cela que nous sommes dans cette école. L'Institut d'Aburaya est spécialisé dans ce domaine.

Tous les élèves ont un tronc commun où ils suivent les cours de magie dits « de base » c'est-à-dire, les potions, les sortilèges, la botanique…etc.

Et à côté de cela, nous avons chacun des cours bien spécifiques, en rapport avec les Eléments : l'Eau (Mizu), le Feu (Ute), la Terre (Riku), l'Air (Kuuki) auxquels ont été rajoutés la Lumière (Hikari) et les Ténèbres (Kurayami). Les élèves qui sont en affinité avec l'ensemble des Eléments sont appelés « Daigomi », ça veut dire « Quintessence ».

Les cours de Magie Elémentaire sont spécifiques à chaque élève et se déroulent en groupe mais, chaque élève est noté individuellement.

Je connais bien votre directeur ! Albus Dumbledore est très célèbre et respecté, même en Asie !

Chez nous, le corps professoral est composé de sorciers humains mais, aussi d'autres créatures surnaturelles, telles que les esprits.

Notre directrice est Omoikane-sama, kami de la sagesse. C'est un esprit très puissant et elle est très respectée ! Et son adjointe est la Sorcière Zeniba, réputée pour sa maîtrise de la Magie des Sceaux.

Et chez-vous ? Comment se passe votre répartition ? Qui décide des placements ?

Mata ne !

Orihime


	4. Chapitre 3

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient, bien évidemment, à sa si fantastique créatrice : notre Reine bien aimée JK. Rowling ! Je ne perçois aucun sou, je ne fais que l'emprunter !**

~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **4 novembre 1991 – Poudlard**_

 **Bonjour Orihime,**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour te répondre, mais il m'est arrivé certaines choses et cela a été vraiment compliqué !**

 **Je me suis faite un peu malmenée par mes camarades… Venant, comme je te l'ai dit, du Monde Moldu, j'ai essayé de rattraper mon retard en absorbant le plus de connaissance possible, afin de ne pas être à la traîne. Du coup, j'essaie de répondre à un maximum de questions pour faire gagner des points à ma Maison.**

 **Mais, mes camarades n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi, en me traitant de « Miss-je-sais-tout » ou de « Rat-de-bibliothèque »… Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'aime tellement apprendre et emmagasiner des connaissances ! J'ai toujours peur qu'on me dise que je n'ai pas ma place ici et que je dois retourner dans le Monde Moldu alors je fais le maximum pour montrer que j'ai ma place à Poudlard !**

 **L'autre jour, mon binôme en Sortilèges a mal pris le fait que je le reprenne sur un sort. Mais, il le prononçait mal, c'était donc normal que je le lui dise.**

 **Mais, il l'a mal pris et en sortant du cours, je l'ai entendu dire que c'était normal que je n'ai pas ami avec mon comportement… Mais, je voulais juste l'aider !**

 **Ça m'a tellement blessée que j'ai passé toute l'après-midi à pleurer aux toilettes… J'en ai loupé le repas du soir, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas su qu'un troll des montagnes se baladait dans l'école.**

 **Enfin, si je l'ai su, mais une fois qu'il est entrée dans les toilettes !**

 **J'ai eu très peur mais heureusement, deux de mes camarades sont venus me chercher et ils ont réussi à assommer le troll ! Ils s'appellent Harry Potter, je pense que tu dois le connaître, et Ron Weasley. C'est de lui dont je parlais. Il s'est excusé et maintenant, nous sommes amis tous les trois !**

 **Pardon, je te raconte ma vie !**

 **Pour répondre à ta question, c'est un Choixpeau magique qui décide de la Maison. On le met sur notre tête et selon notre caractère et/ou nos aptitudes, il nous donne une Maison. Et nos Maisons apparaissent sur nos uniformes. Et vous ? Avez-vous aussi un uniforme ?**

 **Moi aussi, je trouve cette disposition dommage… Parce-que du fait que soyons séparés, on ne se parle que rarement entre Maisons, et jamais avec les Serpentards…**

 **Cette Maison a une mauvaise réputation due au fait qu'elle a formé des sorciers qui, pour beaucoup, sont devenus des mages noirs. Pourtant, je suis sûre que certains Serpentards ont un bon fond mais, il y a une sorte de statu quo qui fait que personne ne leur parle… Je trouve cela dommage…**

 **J'aimerais beaucoup voir à quoi ressemble la Magie Elémentaire ! Existe-t-il des livres qui pourraient me renseigner ?**

 **Sinon, tu as parlé de créatures surnaturelles. Quels sont les types de créatures qui évoluent chez-vous ?**

 **Nous, par exemple, nous avons les elfes de maison, pour la préparation de repas et les tâches ménagères, ou les gobelins qui gèrent Gringotts.**

 **Gringotts, c'est la banque des sorciers. Est-elle présente chez-vous ? Quel est votre système monétaire ?**

 **Nous, nous avons des Gallions, des Mornilles et des Noises ! Et vous ?**

 **Je dois te laisser maintenant. Mon ami Harry a son premier match de Quidditch aujourd'hui et je vais aller l'encourager ! Le Quidditch a-t-il une place aussi importante chez-vous ? Ou avez-vous d'autres sports ?**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Hermione**


	5. Chapitre 4

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient, bien évidemment, à sa si fantastique créatrice : notre Reine bien aimée JK. Rowling ! Je ne perçois aucun sou, je ne fais que l'emprunter !**

~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **17 novembre 1991 – Palais d'Aburaya**_

Chère Hermione,

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui t'arrive et j'espère que la situation va s'arranger avec tes camarades. Je suis très heureuse que tu te sois fait des amis !

Un Choixpeau magique ? Quel moyen original de dispatcher les élèves ! Mais, je trouve que c'est aussi dangereux… Vos Serpentards, à force d'être mis à l'écart, risquent de développer une amertume qui pourrait les pousser vers les Ténèbres…

Un uniforme ? Oui, nous avons même trois ! Un uniforme d'été, un d'hiver et un de cérémonie.

L'uniforme des filles se compose d'une jupe noire avec un liseré blanc en bas, d'un chemisier bleu, d'une cravate noire, d'une veste blanche et de chaussettes et bottines noires.

Celui des garçons est composé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise bleu, d'une cravate noire, d'une veste blanche et de chaussures et chaussettes noires.

Les armes de l'Institut de Sorcellerie Elémentaire d'Aburaya sont présentes sur la veste, au niveau de la poitrine.

Lorsque le temps se refroidit, nous changeons d'uniforme, avec des jupes et des manches plus longues, des collants opaques et chauds et des pulls blancs.

L'uniforme de cérémonie, lui, se constitue d'un haut de kimono blanc, avec des manches chauve-souris, parsemée de pétales de cerisier de diverses teintes de rose, d'une jupe rose clair, arrivant aux genoux, d'une ceinture ruban rose plus foncé et de collants et bottines blanches.

Les garçons, eux, sont en costume.

Nous utilisons l'uniforme de cérémonie lors des soupers et événements importants.

Pour des livres sur la Magie Elémentaire, oui il en existe ! Je passerai voir à la librairie du village, lorsque j'aurai un peu de temps !

Alors, nous n'avons pas d'Elfes de maison, mais nous avons des Guzu ! Ce sont de petits esprits à la tête toute ronde et qui sont chargés de l'entretien de l'école et de la préparation des repas.

Pour ce qui est de Gringotts, nous avons bien une antenne au Japon mais, ce ne sont pas des Gobelins qui s'en occupent, mais des Maneki Neko !

Ce sont des esprits chats qui sont en charge du bon fonctionnement de notre économie. Mais attention, s'ils paraissent calmes et souriants, ils peuvent se transformer en Bakeneko furieux en cas d'impayés !

Aussi, au Japon, nous n'utilisons pas de Gallions, de Mornilles ou de Noises, mais des Rubie.

Nous en avons mais juste pour faire le changement de monnaie et 1 Rubi équivaut à 10 Gallions.

Il en existe de plusieurs sortes et de plusieurs couleurs.

L'unité est le Rubi vert. Les Rubie bleus valent 5 Rubie verts, les Rubie jaunes valent 10 Rubie verts, les Rubie rouges valent 20 Rubie verts, les Rubie violets valent 50 Rubie verts, les Rubie oranges valent 100 Rubie verts, les Rubie argents valent 200 Rubie verts et les Rubie or valent 300 Rubie verts.

Les limites de retraits sont 9 999 Rubie pour un adulte, 999 Rubie pour les bourses d'études et 256 Rubie pour les mineurs. Ces derniers doivent toujours être accompagnés par leurs parents ou un référent.

Chez nous aussi, le Quidditch prend beaucoup de place ! Pour ma part, je préfère le Witch Tennis !

Ça se pratique sur des balais. En fait, on se renvoie la balle, comme au tennis moldu, et si elle atterrit au sol, le point est pour l'adversaire ! Et on peut y jouer seul ou en double.

D'ailleurs, je te laisse, je dois partir à l'entrainement !

Mata ne !

Orihime


	6. Chapitre 5

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient, bien évidemment, à sa si fantastique créatrice : notre Reine bien aimée JK. Rowling ! Je ne perçois aucun sou, je ne fais que l'emprunter !**

~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **décembre 1991 – Poudlard**_

 **Chère Orihime,**

 **Merci beaucoup, tes mots dans ta dernière lettre m'ont fait beaucoup de bien !**

 **Si j'ai bien compris, vos uniformes sont les mêmes pour tout le monde ? Comment faites-vous pour savoir qui suit quel cours ?**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les livres ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir les lire ! Penses-tu que je puisse aussi trouver des informations sur le sujet en Angleterre ?**

 **Du tennis sorcier ? Je n'en ai jamais vu ! Pourrais-tu m'envoyer quelques photos ? Et pourrais-tu aussi m'envoyer des photos de l'endroit où tu vis ? Ou même de toi ?**

 **J'aimerais beaucoup voir à quoi ressemble le monde dans lequel tu vis, les sorciers et/ou les créatures magiques qui vivent chez toi…**

 **Et puis, c'est plus facile quand on peut mettre un visage sur nom !**

 **Je te laisse, je vais trouver Harry et Ron ! Il y a des mystères dans l'école et on pense que c'est à cause de l'un de nos professeurs. Il a vraiment la tête de l'emploi comme on dit !**

 **A bientôt**

 **Hermione**


	7. Chapitre 6

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient, bien évidemment, à sa si fantastique créatrice : notre Reine bien aimée JK. Rowling ! Je ne perçois aucun sou, je ne fais que l'emprunter !**

 **J'ai emprunté une guest de l'univers de Hayao Miyazaki, saurez-vous la retrouver… ? )**

~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **16 décembre 1991 – Palais d'Aburaya**_

Bonjour Hermione,

C'est normal, je suis ton amie et les amis sont faits pour ça !

Effectivement, que ce soit pour les filles ou les garçons, les uniformes sont similaires et nous avons des petits symboles tout autour du blason de l'école, qui indiquent le ou les Elément(s) et donc les cursus qui vont avec.

Tiens, je sais que c'est bientôt Noël alors je t'envoie quelques présents en avance !

Il y a d'abord, comme promis, deux livres sur la Magie Elémentaire.

Voici « Histoire de la Magie Elémentaire » de Furakano Mizuki et « Théories et pensées sur les mages élémentaires » de Gawara Hajime.

Ensuite, il y a le livre « Royaume Céleste : Mythes et légendes » de Senogino Chihiro, qui t'expliquera tout sur les Esprits.

Et puis, je joins à ça un yukata et une boule à Sakura. Un yukata est un kimono assez léger qui est souvent porté en été et une boule à Sakura, c'est comme une boule à neige mais à la place des flocons, ce sont des pétales de cerisiers miniaturisés par magie.

Il est possible de trouver des livres sur la Magie Elémentaire en Europe mais dans très peu d'endroits.

Un de mes ancêtres a écrit un ouvrage sur le sujet. Ça s'appelle « Théologie des Eléments » et il a été écrit par Miyazaki Yuujirô.

Il a essayé de faire paraître son ouvrage en Europe mais, je crois qu'il n'y a que deux librairies qui ont accepté. Ce sont les librairies « LaGalère » et « Pain-de-Sel » au Havre, en France.

Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider davantage…

Oh ! Et j'ai aussi joins à cette lettre quelques photos, pour tu puisses voir mon quotidien ! Il y a du Witch Tennis, des photos de moi, avec mes parents et mes amis, de l'Institut et du village !

Des mystères dans une école de sorcellerie ? N'est-ce pas là un pléonasme ?

Il me semble que les termes « mystères » et « sorcellerie » allaient bien ensemble ! Surtout dans des châteaux comme les vôtres !

Au fait, au sujet de ton professeur, méfie-toi ! Ce n'est pas qu'il a la « tête de l'emploi » qu'il est forcément coupable. Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'une apparence car elle peut être souvent trompeuse.

Je te souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes et je te dis à l'année prochaine !

Mata ne !

Orihime


	8. Chapitre 7

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient, bien évidemment, à sa si fantastique créatrice : notre Reine bien aimée JK. Rowling ! Je ne perçois aucun sou, je ne fais que l'emprunter !**

~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **10 janvier 1992 – Poudlard**_

 **Bonjour Orihime !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tes cadeaux de Noël ! Ils sont vraiment top et j'ai déjà commencé à lire certains livres !**

 **Pour les vacances, mes parents m'ont emmenée dans les Vosges, pour faire du ski ! La station était petite mais très familiale ! Nous avons donc pris le ferry à Portsmouth pour gagner la France et nous avons débarqué au Havre ! Du coup, j'ai pu acheter le livre dont tu m'as parlé à la librairie « Pain-de-Sel ».**

 **Elle se trouve en plein dans un centre commercial moldu, dans un ancien dock marchand et c'est le pendant sorcier de la librairie moldue. On y entre par une porte dérobée qui donne sur un bassin.**

 **C'est vraiment un endroit incroyable !**

 **Et merci aussi pour les photos ! Tu vis dans un lieu vraiment magnifique !**

 **Que ce soit le Palais d'Aburaya ou le village, tout respire le calme et le zen typiquement japonais ! Et la vue du Fujiyama qui se dresse au fond est tout simplement féérique !**

 **Juste, qu'est-ce que c'est ce bâtiment imposant près du village ? Il est magnifique !**

 **Il semble venir d'un autre âge, c'est fou !**

 **J'ai montré ces photos à mes parents et ils ont été subjugués par la beauté du lieu !**

 **Et le Witch Tennis a l'air très impressionnant ! J'adorerais le voir en vrai !**

 **Je t'envoie moi aussi quelques présents pour Noël, avec un peu de retard.**

 **Tu trouveras dans le paquet quatre livres, « Histoire de la Magie » de Bathilda Tourdesac, « Magie théorique » d'Adalbert Lasornette, « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques » de Norbert Dragonneau et « L'Histoire de Poudlard » de Garius Tomkink.**

 **Je joins aussi un album de photos de Poudlard et moi, avec mes parents et mes amis, ainsi que deux ensembles de bonnets et gants !**

 **Oui, c'est vrai que « magie » et « mystères » vont souvent de pair !**

 **Et ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'il faut se méfier des apparences mais, je sais que c'est le Professeur Rogue le responsable ! J'en suis sûre !**

 **Encore merci et à bientôt !**

 **Hermione**


	9. Chapitre 8

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient, bien évidemment, à sa si fantastique créatrice : notre Reine bien aimée JK. Rowling ! Je ne perçois aucun sou, je ne fais que l'emprunter !**

~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **28 janvier 1992 – Palais d'Aburaya**_

Bonjour Hermione,

Je tiens à te remercier pour ces cadeaux, cette attention m'a beaucoup touchée !

Poudlard est vraiment une très belle école et le cadre est magnifique ! Ce château en impose et semble aussi vieux qu'Aburaya !

Et je suis aussi ravie d'apprendre que tes cadeaux t'ont plu !

Il serait assez intéressant et amusant que l'on se rencontre un jour pour de vrai ! J'ai déjà fait une liste de tous les endroits que je voudrais te montrer ! Peut-être un peu plus tard ?

En tout cas, tes parents et toi êtes les bienvenus au Japon, si un jour vous venez !

Je te recommande à nouveau la plus grande prudence, que ce soit avec ton professeur ou dans vos recherches… N'allez pas vous blesser !

Il se pourrait que je mette un peu plus de temps pour répondre à ta prochaine lettre… Nous entrerons bientôt en période d'examens et ils sont essentiels pour passer à l'année suivante…

Je serai donc en plein révisions !

Mata ne !

Orihime


	10. Chapitre 9

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient, bien évidemment, à sa si fantastique créatrice : notre Reine bien aimée JK. Rowling ! Je ne perçois aucun sou, je ne fais que l'emprunter !**

~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **9 février 1992 – Poudlard**_

 **Bonjour Orihime !**

 **Je ne connaissais pas bien tes goûts alors je suis moi aussi très contente que tout ça te plaise !**

 **Et oui, Poudlard et Aburaya ont l'air aussi vieux l'un que l'autre, même si, je pense quand même que Aburaya est plus ancien !**

 **Il dégage de ce palais un sentiment d'ancestralité que Poudlard n'a pas !**

 **Tu es déjà en période d'examens ! C'est tôt, je trouve ! Nos examens à nous ne sont qu'en Juin !**

 **Après, le rythme scolaire est peut-être différent au Japon ? Comment ça se passe chez-vous ?**

 **Moi aussi ! J'adorerais te rencontrer !Mes parents sont d'accord mais préfèrent attendre que je me sois familiarisée avec le Monde Magique anglais, avant de m'attaquer au Monde Magique japonais ! Ce qui est normal !**

 **Et, évidemment, nous te retournons l'invitation si jamais tes parents et toi décidiez un jour de venir faire un tour en Angleterre !**

 **A bientôt et bon courage pour tes examens !**

 **Hermione**


	11. Chapitre 10

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient, bien évidemment, à sa si fantastique créatrice : notre Reine bien aimée JK. Rowling ! Je ne perçois aucun sou, je ne fais que l'emprunter !**

~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **12 février 1992 – Palais d'Aburaya**_

Chère Hermione,

Je te remercie beaucoup pour l'invitation et remercie tes parents pour moi.

Cela dit, ils ont raison sur un point. Familiarise-toi d'abord avec ton environnement avant de vouloir en explorer un nouveau. Car le mode de vie des japonais n'est pas forcément le même que celui des Britanniques.

Il est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas expliqué, je m'excuse pour cet oubli. Notre système scolaire n'est effectivement pas le même que vous.

En fait, l'année scolaire japonaise ne commence pas en Septembre comme en Europe, mais elle court de fin Avril à début Mars. Ce qui fait que nous sommes décalés d'environ six mois par rapport à vous !

Nous avons donc quatre périodes de vacances scolaires de 4 semaines en Mars-Avril, 1 semaine fin Avril/début Mai, pour la Golden Week, 4/5 semaines également en Août et 3 semaines à Noël.

Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Ils m'ont accompagnée tout au long de mes examens ! Les résultats seront connus ce soir et on recevra le bulletin de note à la maison.

J'espère que mes résultats seront bons !

Je te laisse, je dois finir de préparer mes affaires ! Ce soir, c'est la cérémonie de fin d'année alors tout doit être prêt avant le souper, comme ça on n'aura pas ça à faire demain matin au moment de partir ! Je t'enverrai quelques photos, comme ça tu me verras en uniforme de cérémonie !

Voilà ! La prochaine fois que je t'écrirai, je serais peut-être à la maison !

Mata ne !

Orihime


	12. Chapitre 11

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient, bien évidemment, à sa si fantastique créatrice : notre Reine bien aimée JK. Rowling ! Je ne perçois aucun sou, je ne fais que l'emprunter !**

~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **30 juin 1992 – Poudlard**_

 **Bonjour Orihime !**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à te répondre mais, on a eu une accumulation d'événements et tout s'est accéléré !**

 **Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui été caché dans l'école ! La Pierre Philosophale !**

 **Je m'excuse de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant mais, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec tout ça, surtout que tu es loin alors je ne voulais pas te déranger…**

 **Mais tu imagines ! La vraie Pierre Philosophale ! Celle créée par Nicolas Flamel !**

 **Et tu avais raison, tu sais, à propos du Professeur Rogue ! Ce n'est pas lui qui menaçait l'école mais le Professeur Quirrell, notre professeur de « Défense contre les Forces du Mal », qui était possédé par Tu-sais-qui, celui qui a tué les parents de Harry !**

 **Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! Il avait l'air inoffensif avec son bégaiement et son attitude craintive… Je comprends maintenant ce que tu voulais dire par « apparence trompeuse ». J'aurais dû t'écouter !**

 **Donc voilà, c'est la fin de l'année pour nous ! J'espère que tes notes et tes examens t'auront permis d'accéder en 2** **ème** **année !**

 **Et merci pour les photos de la soirée ! Votre uniforme de cérémonie est vraiment sublime ! On se croirait dans un ancien temps oublié !**

 **Notre repas de fin d'année a eu lieu hier soir et c'est Gryffondor, ma Maison, qui a remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! Je suis trop contente !**

 **A la base, ce devait être Serpentard mais avec les derniers événements, dus à la Pierre Philosophale, le Professeur Dumbledore nous a rajouté des points de dernière minute !**

 **Oh ! Et je suis major de ma promotion ! J'ai obtenu la note maximale à tous mes examens ! Vraiment, cette année se termine en beauté !**

 **J'espère que la tienne a commencé sous les mêmes bons augures que moi ! Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir poursuivre cette correspondance !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Hermione**


	13. Chapitre 12

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient, bien évidemment, à sa si fantastique créatrice : notre Reine bien aimée JK. Rowling ! Je ne perçois aucun sou, je ne fais que l'emprunter !**

~~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~

 _ **14 juillet 1992 – Palais d'Aburaya**_

Chère Hermione,

En lisant ta dernière lettre, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et de me questionner !

Premièrement, cette pierre est connue dans le monde entier pour ses pouvoirs incroyables et pour la convoitise quelle suscite !

Alors, comment se fait-il qu'un tel objet ait été gardé dans un lieu rempli d'enfants ? Et, comment se fait-il que des enfants aient pu arriver jusqu'à elle ? N'était-elle pas gardée ?

Deuxièmement, comment un professeur possédé a-t-il pu entrer et vivre dans une école sans que personne ne le remarque ? Il aurait pu attaquer n'importe qui ! Et cela aurait pu être dramatique pour ton ami Harry ! Tout ceci me sidère !

Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que tes amis et toi sortis d'affaire ! Et je suis contente de ta prise de conscience ! Je sais que tu seras plus prudente, si jamais cela se reproduisait !

Félicitation pour ta place de major Hermione ! Je sais que tu la mérite amplement !

Tu seras sans doute ravie d'apprendre que je suis moi aussi major de ma promo ! Et j'ai eu les félicitations du corps professoral pour l'ensemble de mon année !

Vos Serpentards n'ont pas dû bien prendre ce surplus de points… et je les comprends assez !

Je n'aurais pas aimé que mon travail soit réduit à néant de cette façon ! C'est un exemple flagrant de favoritisme ! Ce n'est pas chez-nous qu'on trouverait ce genre de chose… !

Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup cette correspondance entre nous et j'espère qu'elle va continuer encore longtemps !

Je te laisse, j'ai entrainement ! Mais je guette déjà ta prochaine lettre !

Mata ne !

Orihime


End file.
